Something New
by sparki111
Summary: A father... This was something I'd never felt before. From the moment I held you, little you, in my arms, I knew something was different. And for the first time in my life, I felt something new...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I was watching the Avengers today, and suddenly had the urge to write about our favourite misunderstood super villain, Loki. Hope you enjoy it. All respective rights to DC.**

He sighed.

The night air was cold. Not a cool breeze, but a harsh, biting wind that stung the skin and brought tears to the eyes. The fabric of his newly acquired clothing felt strange against the god's taunt skin. The heavy material was constricting, irritating even. However, it did take the bite out of the wintery air. So, he would learn to endure. It was only for a short time, after all.

Somewhere, a baby cried. From where he stood, beneath the dinted roof of what he deemed to be a bus shelter, Loki gazed across the street at the towering building. A hospital. St. Joan's.

Despite the late hour, light shone from almost every one of its many windows. Once more, a baby's cry filled the cold air. Loki sighed again. His warm breath formed a snowy cloud that hovered momentarily about his nose. He watched as it disappeared into nothing.

He stayed there for the longest of times, beneath the shelter's tin roof, watching the hospital's automatic doors constantly opening and closing. As the young god gazed absently, an elderly woman attempted to exit the building. The doors opened for her, but as she shuffled through the entrance, the doors suddenly slammed shut once more. The woman saw that her shawl had become entrapped between the doors. She pulled, but to no avail. Loki scoffed.

_Human technology_, he mused, _I will never understand_. Nor did he care to.

Across the street, the woman had finally freed herself from the menacing doors. Loki watched as she shuffled away into the darkness. Slowly, he pushed himself away from where he had been leaning. Without glancing in either direction, he strode demurely across the busy road. Automobiles blared their trumpets at him, but narrowly avoided a collision each time. A small part of him felt almost disappointed. Perhaps death would be easier. Though Loki doubted a run-in with one these pathetic machines would ever be the death of him.

He approached the doors with the slightest hint of caution. They looked harmless enough. He thought back to the old hag's unfortunate entanglement. Loki took a step forward, and the doors opened. Before they could do anything irritating, he stepped briskly through. They stood open for a few moments. He watched with the faintest amusement as they then slid shut.

_Hmm._

Once inside the monstrous building, Loki found himself at a loss. Despite his icy composure, he felt the burning fingers of anxiety encircling his throat. Taking a series of deep, deep breaths, he struggled to gather his wits. He looked around. Everything was so clean, and so white, and so... human. Loki felt slightly ill.

_What is the matter with me? _He pressed a hand to his head. _ILL? I do not get ILL!_

"Can I help you, sir?"

Loki spun around. Staring up at him was a woman, small and dark. Her hair was pulled back into a knot that sat atop her head. A small jewel glinted in her nose. Loki fought the urge to scoff at such a human fashion. Fighting to keep a sneer from his face, he looked down at the woman. She was dressed in a stark white uniform that blended in with the surrounding walls.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "as a matter of fact, you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my Loki fanfic. Enjoy!**

The white hall felt suddenly small. The walls seemed to loom over him. Loki pressed a hand to his heart. It thumped beneath his palm, as though trying to burst from his chest.

_What is wrong with me?_

He leant against the open door. The room was smaller than the smallest chamber in the palace of Asgard. Small for one person, and yet there were four cot-like beds crammed into the tiny space. Three were occupied. Hesitantly, Loki took a step forward.

Two of the women looked up as he entered the room. The god ignored them, but their stares were none the less irritating. Even in his mortal 'clothing', Loki knew he looked somewhat... different.

Stepping further into the room, Loki noticed the flowers and gifts that had been placed decoratively around their bedsides. Around the third bed, however, there was only white. The white of the walls, the white of the bed. And the white of the woman who lay there.

Loki remembered that white. As white as snow, and just as soft. Her chest rose and fell. Her face was peaceful in sleep. Despite himself, Loki let slip a small, tentative smile.

"Hello Hannah," he murmured softly. His voice sounded husky, strange. He wanted to say more. Much, much more. But the women's stares were affecting him more than the young god cared to admit.

At the end of the stark white cot, stood a small, square box. Loki felt his heart pound; so hard, he temples throbbed. His breathing came in short gasps.

_What is this? _He rubbed his pounding head. _What is this feeling?_

Slowly, he took a step. And then another. With each, tentative step, he felt as though he were leaving a part of him behind.

His anger.

His hatred.

His dismay.

His loneliness.

His fear.

As Loki stood, gazing down at the small, plastic tub, he felt his fear slip away. The only thing he could feel was an all consuming wonder. As he stared down at tiny baby, all wrapped and swaddled in white, Loki smiled.

Gently, he ran a fingertip across the child's soft nose. As he did, a trail of gold, fine and pure, streamed across the baby's skin. Loki snatched his hand back, fearing that his touched had harmed. But the baby merely stirred in sleep.

Slowly, silently, ever so gently, the God of Mischief bowed his head. Closing his eyes, he pressed a single kiss against the child's forehead. For a moment, father and child were still.

And then Loki pulled away.

Straightening up, he stepped away from the cot. Behind him, he heard the rustle of sheets. He turned slowly to face the two women. They were both gazing at him, admiration in their foolish eyes.

"Is she yours?" one of them, a dark haired woman, asked Loki. For a moment, he simply watched her. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"Yes."

_So, it is a girl._

The second woman, a young blonde, stroked the cheek of her own sleeping child. "Would you like us to tell Hannah you were here?" she asked. Loki took one last look at the child, and her sleeping mother.He shook his head.

"No."

With that, he walked away.

With each step towards the door, he felt his emotions returning, his power surging, his anger burning. He remembered his hatred for humans, the loneliness of his exile, and even his deep, hidden fear.

But there was something else. Where there had once been emptiness, an aching hole, Loki felt a warmth. It filled his very being, surging through his veins, mixing with blood that ran there. Loki closed his eyes. He had never felt this way before. This was something different. Reluctantly, he smiled.

_Something new. _

**That's it! I know its a little 'out-there', but I just felt like trying something different. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


End file.
